Part Of Your World
by ohsokookykatie
Summary: Blaine Anderson has fallen in love with a merman. The only problem is if he tells him he loves him, he will turn into a merman permanently. What happens when Kurt can't stop him from making a choice that could change that could change both of their lives forever-will they be apart or together for all eternity?


Blaine Anderson ran up to the dock, nervous, panicked and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had been thinking of him all day long, of what he had to do today-this was his last chance. He had been thinking of his beautiful silky hair, never-ending blue eyes; as blue as the Circassian Sea, skin-softer than silk and a smile that could light up Times Square on New Years Eve for the next century and beyond.

-Rewind Two Months-

He had definitely changed Blaine's life since the day they met, almost three months ago. Blaine was on his summer holiday with his family on the private island they owned because they were just that rich. Blaine was spending another lonely day at the beach by himself when he heard a splash from the water, near the dock and a flash of something catching his eye.

Blaine walked over to the dock, got on his stomach and looked into the water, seeing only nothing. Suddenly, a face, the most beautiful face Blaine had ever laid eyes upon, emerged from the water and simply said "Hello." Blaine fell into the water and the stunning face in front of him just laughed.

Long story short, Blaine met this mystery boy-who kind of turned out to be a merman! (and a stunning one at that) and Blaine fell head over heels for him. His name is Kurt Hummel.

-Fastforward Two Months-

Blaine ran up to the dock and very got nervous when he didn't see him. "Kurt? Are you here? Kurt?" He whispered.

"I'm right here, no need to get your kelp in a twist." Came a voice from below.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something and I don't have that much time." Blaine took his shirt and shoes off, carelessly threw them onto floor of the dock and dove into the water to tell Kurt in private and he needed to be physically closer to him.

Kurt bit back his smile when Blaine discarded his shirt because, man, he found himself one good-looking, muscular human. Look at him! Even that little birthmark in the center of his upper back. Each and every time Kurt saw that birthmark, he had to reach out and touch that patch of skin; Blaine just did those things to him.

"Kurt, these past months have been great, amazing and something I'll never forget. My family is leaving today. I don't want to go back to them. They hate me and I know they are just counting down the days until I turn eighteen and they don't have to care about me any more. I have nothing back home and the more time I spend with you, the more I find of what home really is, something I've never learned before." Blaine swam closer to Kurt, treading water and wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle, pulling him close.

"Blaine, what are you saying? What are you doing?" Kurt had an idea of what he wanted to happen here, now to make it happen…

"Kurt, I know you told me the price of what would happen if I do what I'm about to. But Kurt-"

"No no, Blaine, I can't let you do this, you have your whole life ahead of you as a human. Please, stop-" Kurt tried to free himself from Blaine's grasp, but it was too tight to fight.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you."

Kurt stopped fidgeting in Blaine's arms and stared completely wide-eyed at Blaine. He couldn't be doing this.

Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's cheek and pulled them into a sweet kiss. Both of their eyes slowly closed with pleasure as they explored something that either one of them never thought they would ever experience together. Kurt brought his hands to the back of Blaine's neck, pulling them impossibly closer and loosing his fingers in Blaine's damp, dark curls. Their lips glided over each other smoothly and slowly; and Kurt got goose bumps when Blaine's upper lip slipped in between his lips. 'You're captured and you're all mine now. ' Kurt thought to himself, deviously. It was a good thing that Kurt didn't really need air that much because he wasn't leaving this anytime soon.

Blaine's heartbeat was skipping a few beats and was probably on the verge of having a heart attack because this is the boy, the man, even if he wasn't completely human, that he had been looking for forever. And with that, Blaine deepened the kiss. He turned his head to the left so his nose was on the other side of Kurt's now, to get a better angle. His arms snaked around Kurt's waist and in return, he felt the end of Kurt's tail wrap around his ankles, still managing to keep both of them afloat.

Blaine needed to breathe badly and so he slowly pulled apart from Kurt's glorious lips. Kurt wasn't quite done yet, so as Blaine started to pull away, Kurt jumped back in before their lips could part, giving Blaine one last heart-attack worthy, passionate kiss.

Blaine's favorite part was when they broke apart and their lips made that loud smacking sound. It wasn't too loud, just soft enough to represent how much that kiss meant to both of them.

The second that their lips pulled apart, the water around Blaine turned very dark and a tornado started to swirl around his legs.

Bye bye were Blaine's tight, green swim shorts and when the water cleared, as the shorts floated to the surface, a greenish, goldish, brown colored fin emerged from the water.

"I love you too." Kurt replied. He couldn't believe that someone like him had found a soul mate like Blaine, one that is giving up everything he has, changing his life completely, just to spend eternity with him.

"I'm a merman." Blaine's eyes went as wide as they could, then softened when he looked to Kurt. "I'm a merman, you're a merman, and now we can be together. Nothing can keep us apart, our love will last until the stars turn cold. And our happily after begins now."

Blaine swam to Kurt once more and kissed his beautifully, impossibly soft lips again and again, memorizing how it feels to hug, embrace and kiss his Kurt.

After they parted, Blaine turned to look out to where his discarded shoes were lying on the deck.

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above _

_Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world._

Blaine sang, realizing that now, he was where he belonged. Not on the abusive family, pointless friends and a future that mirrors what his father wished to have accomplished in his life. Blaine sang loud, not caring who was listening or watching. He figured that he wouldn't be seeing them any time soon anyways.

_What would I give to live where you are? _

_What would I pay to stay here, beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me, and I could be part of your world._

Blaine swam up to a rock near the shore, yet still out of sight from any of the tourists on the island. Using his arms, he started to crawl onto the rock with his back to the sea.

Kurt just admired his new love, wondering what he was doing, exactly.

_I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now._

Blaine started scooting himself further up the rock

_Watch and you'll see…_

_Someday I'll be…_

_Part of your world!_

And with that last note, he arched his back as a wave crashed on the rock behind him. The water splashed all around him, just like something from a children's book illustration or a movie.

Kurt was capitated.

"Now, we are part of each other's world, as one." Kurt snuck up behind Blaine after he jumped back into the water. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's slim middle and rested his head on Blaine's back, right next to the birth mark.

"One world, at last." Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms, smiling like he never had in his life.

"At last." Kurt closed the gap between the two, capturing their lips together once more. Kurt wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Blaine trace the outline of a heart on his back with his fingers.

* * *

_**I just love Disney, ok? Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it as much as I did, while listening to Part of Your World (regular and the reprise) (plus maybe Darren's version from e-ons ago) on repeat.**_

**_I love merman!Klaine, don't you?_**


End file.
